


A Study In Curiosities

by RoyalBlueRoses



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Books, Death, F/M, Gothic, Kindred Spirits, Libraries, Murder, Mystery, Necrophilia, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV Original Character, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalBlueRoses/pseuds/RoyalBlueRoses
Summary: Simon hid ugly things in the darkness of his study, these strange, wonderfully morbid things that in his own perverse way he found beautiful. They were the colors White, Yellow, Rusty orange and Red. But the one color he didn't possess was Amber. When he did, he was trapped forever like a fly in her Sepia waters...Work done for college creative writing. I considered expanding upon this story. Let me know what you think.
Relationships: Simon/Amber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Study In Curiosities

It was a brisk fall day when I ventured outside of my lofty Gothic home. I leave it so little that it was hard to figure out exactly why I should leave. I pulled on my coat and locked the door. I almost regretted it the moment afterward but then I remembered that I promised myself that I would go out and socialize. It would be for the first time in months.

I began my day with a visit to the library, where I had a few errands to take care of. Quickly making my way down the sidewalk where a block away, there stood a Cathedral like haven where all my desires lie. Entering the library, I feel as if I am an avid explorer of the literary realm so little conquered. I devour anything old and crumbling, I gravitate towards the nooks and crannies caked with dust. I am simply an old-fashioned, ordinary man. I enjoy the feel of the wooden railing under my hand as I walk up the spiral staircase. The library smells musty and rich with all the seasons of books. Some pages are white, some are yellow, and some are a rusty orange. The orange ones hold my favorite smells. Sometimes they smell of sweet wood or tobacco, other times of a suffocating bitter mold that makes your nostrils want to clamp shut.

I found my favorite row of books and began picking them up from their places by memory. I had an immense stack by the time I was done. I was walking down the stairs, observing the people below. The library was almost empty today, which was odd on a Saturday. I came down and was startled by the sound of books falling. When I looked to the sound, I saw a teenage girl grumbling as she struggled to pick them all up. I rushed over to her and started picking them up, putting them in order as I went. It was taken care of a moment later. She smiled sheepishly.

"Thanks a lot. Do you work here?"

"You're welcome. No, but you could say I don't get paid too well."

"I'm looking for this interesting book. It's called Medical Anomalies and Curiosities. It's supposed to be pretty screwed up. I'm pretty sure it's out of print though."

"I have that book in my Study, as a matter of fact. I know they don't have it here though."

"Really? I need it for this essay I'm working on." She said softly with a frown. I loved the way she spoke, articulating every tender word. I wanted badly to tell her, but I held back.

"Well, maybe you could borrow my copy. I have tons of old books you would like. They're mostly odd though… I'm not sure if _you'd_ enjoy them." I could feel my cheeks reddening. The very few who have ever seen my Study has been appalled by it. To have an innocent young girl exposed to such a thing….

"They sound lovely. I like odd things"

"They aren't lovely or beautiful, like you. They're dark things that I keep away in the dark because they are ugly. They're my oddities." I wish I'd never admitted it but I hoped that maybe she would understand. Immediately, she clomped her black leather boots onto my toes, leaning forward. She held the pendant dangling from her necklace in my face.

"You mean like this?" The pendant opened up to reveal a pink embryo encased in glass.

"It's a petrified mouse fetus!" I lowered my eyes to look closer, but instead my eyes wandered into the deep crevasse between her pale white breasts.

"Yes, exactly like that. Except mine are larger, and not so dried up." She laughed, with a guffaw that was so ridiculously odd coming out of her that it was quite cute.

"I would love to see real specimens someday. I think they're beautiful." She smiled, looking down at the floor. Her long black hair cascading around her petite shoulders. Seeing her sad expression gave me new hope.

"Why not now? Come visit my study if you'd like." She perked up, but then shied away.

"I really want to, but we don't know each other. My parents would flip…" I nodded, turning away.

"Pity that. I suppose we'll never see each other again. And you'll never find that book, I can guarantee you that." I smirked at my own cleverness. "I need it for my essay though!" She shouted. I kept walking away.

 _"…Wait!_ I'll go with you." She said as she ran up and clutched my arm. The walk home was short, but it seemed to drag on endlessly. She walked besides me, her black lace parasol twirling. Her deep green eyes flitted from the sidewalk then back to me. Conversation had ceased. We were at my door before it could become awkward at least.

"What an amazing house! I can't wait to see the inside."

"I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." I fumbled with the keys, then the door was open and she walked inside and closed her parasol, disappearing into the darkness. I was about to flip the lights on when she stopped me.

"Ooh, you have lots of candles. Can I light them?" I was a bit amused; I figured I would entertain her desires.

"Sure, why not. I'll put on some tea." She slunk around in the dark like a cat as I put a kettle of water on the stove. I couldn't help but grin, I hadn't been around someone her age in so long, but she was beginning to make me feel young. Hopefully she didn't realize I'm twice her age. Once the house was lit up as if we were having a séance, she came and sat down at the table across from me.

"Just wondering, do you live all alone here? I can't imagine its very fun living in this big house all on your own." For a moment, I hesitated. Then I remembered that I was alone now, and had been for a while.

"Yes. But it's not lonely. My books keep me company. Only, sometimes, I wonder if I really am the only one here."

"Well, I'm here now." She chipped in.

"You are. It's nice to have company, Miss...?"

"My name is Amber, Sir." _Ah, Amber. The Sepia Jewel._

"You can call me Simon."

"If you say so," She was joking, and it actually made me laugh for the first time in what seemed like ages. I was smiling too, which was odd. We stared at each other for a moment, and I felt my heart racing. I wanted to kiss her bow shaped, blood red lips so desperately. Then suddenly, we were interrupted by a hissing shriek that made her jump and squeal. It was only the teakettle. I prepared our tea, Earl Grey for me and Black for her. Dark and sweet, presumably. She thanked me and sipped at her tea, her red lipstick leaving crescents on the white china. My restless heart began to settle down again, and I remembered to be careful. She was too young; too pure and fragile. We finished our tea and I led her to my study.

"This way, dear." She walked into the alcove, immediately exclaiming with joy.

"Wow! This is so cool!" I came in behind her, into the room with its high ceiling that had shelf upon shelf of books towering, and glass cabinets that housed all my odd items. A large aquarium lined one wall, full of odd sea creatures such as octopuses and jellyfish. Amber looked inside the specimens, her face enlarged behind the pasty body of two conjoined fetal pigs preserved in yellowing vinegar.

"Where do you get all this stuff?"

"Around. Some things I preserve myself, others I've bought."

"These guys are so cute!" She said, regarding the albino mice in a jar. Some of the specimens were in white liquid, some yellow, some rust orange and some red with blood. Yet they all smelled extremely putrid. My favorite kind was rusty orange, which meant that they were well aged. She continued browsing all the specimens until she came across the largest one in the room. Suddenly, she screamed in terror. I ran over to her, realizing what the problem was. She found Elizabeth. She screamed incoherently, her tears running black from her makeup.

"Is that real? Is she really human?" She managed to say between ragged breaths.

"Relax, Amber, its ok! She's human, but she can't hurt you now." I pulled her into my chest as she sobbed, walking her over to the couch to lie down. She curled up into a ball and continued to cry as she looked at Elizabeth again. Elizabeth was encased in a large vat of orange fluids, nude, pale flesh bleached by time. Blonde hair floating in a halo around her angelic face, except, there was a knife jutting out of her sternum that opened into a large cut down to her groin, exposing every organ. Elizabeth was beautiful.

"She can't get out, dear. She's very dead now. Has been for years."

"I don't care! Just get me a Valium or something, or I'm going to barf everywhere!" She moaned.

"I have just the cure for that." I got up quickly, and went to the kitchen. I came back with two large wineglasses of Absinthe and an Aspirin. "Here. Have some Ginger ale to soothe your stomach." I handed her the glass and she took the pill. She sipped the Absinthe and grimaced. "This tastes like alcohol."

"It might be a bit aged, that's all." I said, drinking. "Mine tastes just fine." She drank the rest, and then lay down. She looked uncomfortable.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Please hold me, Simon. I can't stop shaking."

"Of course. Anything to make you feel better." I finished the rest of my drink and removed my jacket. I lay down with her and wrapped my arms around her, feeling the soft cushion of her breasts and the smell of her honeysuckle perfume. Soon, she passed out and I was still awake, staring at her delicate features.

"What should I do, Elizabeth? Is it ok?" She stared at me with her clouded over eyes, and I waited for a response. Several long minutes after, she raised her head and spoke with a weak, gurgling voice.

"Kill her. Kill her like you did me…"

"-But, I can't! She's just a girl."

"What did you bring her here for then?" I stuttered and hesitated to answer.

"What! What!" She groaned.

"I liked her! I wanted to impress her!" Elizabeth shook in her glass case, her blood turning the water red as she seethed.

"I am the only one! I am your queen!"

"No! I've lived too long in solitude! I won't listen to you anymore!" I got up and stormed over to Elizabeth, staring into her dead yellow eyes. "What will you do?" She whispered. Her eyes rolled back and she shifted sensually, her glossy organs gleaming.

"What will you do with her that you can't with me?" She purred.

"I will love her someday, unlike with you. I never loved you, you vile witch!' I screamed, slamming my hands on the glass. She stared out from the orange water, floating silently. She pleaded with me again.

"Not this time!" I shouted and laughed, then reached behind her case. She twirled around and began to scream, bubbles escaping her dead lips. "No! No! No!" Elizabeth shrieked, punching and kicking the glass in desperation. I pulled the plug that sustained her. She cried and moaned in pain as her wounds began to hemorrhage again, filling the vat with dark red blood until it was almost black, and was finally dead. I found a black slip and covered the glass with it. I was tucking it around the base when I head Amber moan.

"Simon? Are you there?" I came over to her, and she almost fell from the couch. I caught her quickly and she sat up.

"I feel strange…my whole body is hot. I feel…so different." She moaned again, touching her chest and tugging at her clothes.

"I feel like I'm on fire…I feel so alive!" She laughed giddily, as if drunk, moving slowly and staring into my eyes. She grasped my hand tightly. "Is she really dead now?"

"Yes, my sweet Amber. She will never wake again." She covered my cheek with kisses that turned into lingering kisses on my lips. I pushed her gently onto the couch as the Absinthe kicked into me as well. We were enraptured in the darkness of the study, amongst all these things so dark and beautiful. I had found her, the color Amber. A color that is sweetly Sepia, that smells of woodsy musk and honeysuckle. I was in her spell now. We would be preserved together forever in the dark, surrounded by the still, calming death of The Study.

**End**


End file.
